Akatsuki to Vampire
by Tenha Jinraiden
Summary: The Headmaster has hired a group of shinobi to protect his school and it's students, Youkai Academy must prepare for the breaking of the Red Dawn. AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED.
1. Prologue: Birds of a Feather

Author's Note: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Naruto, I wish I did though, then some changes for the better would occur. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it, I hope you enjoy "Akatsuki to Vampire, reviews, good and bad are accepted, please tell me where I need to improve as this is my first fanfiction."

"normal speech"

"_Thoughts/flashbacks/reading"_

"**Inner Moka speech"**

"_**Inner Moka thoughts"**_

Prologue: Birds of a Feather

Youkai Gauken, a prime academy built way out of the way of prying eyes, now why might you ask is a school built so far away from humanity? Well, take a seat, and let me tell you. Youkai Academy is a school for monsters, yes monsters. They actually do exist, but they are almost always in their human forms, because over 6 billion human populate the planet, monsters have no choice but to learn how to adept into human society, and Youkai Academy is where they learn how to do such a thing as high-schoolers. However, the fragile balance between humans and monsters, I feel is ever tilting out of balance, the wheels of fate are turning, ever so slowly, but, I feel that they are turning for the better.

**Akatsuki Hideout – River Country**

Deep within the River Country, in a cave well hidden away from the eyes of normal shinobi, a group of ninjas were holding a meeting.

"So, is everyone here?" The shinobi in the middle spoke, he had orange spiky hair and multiple piercings stated, one would assume that he would be leader after receiving multiple "Yes" from around the small cave.

"It's actually been a long while since you called all of us together in the flesh, Leader." Said another man hanging on the ceiling, using his chakra to stick to it without falling, he had blonde hair, a part of it covering the left side of his face, a headband for the Stone Village was tied around his forehead with a slash through the middle, signifying that he was no longer a ninja of that village.

"Yes, not since that snake Orochimaru betrayed us." Another spoke, easily the largest out of the group, with a massive sword on his back, wrapped in bandages.

The lone female of the group, with her beautiful light blue hair and a flower in her hair took the time to speak, "Yes Pain, why have you called all of us here, and on the border of the River Country no less."

The Leader, known as Pain, closed his eyes and at first, said nothing, but when he re-opened them, he calmly stated, "We have been hired for a job, all of us, the client stated that he will pay use extensively, and we are in the need of money if we are to further our plan for the world."

"So then, who is the client Leader?" The one hanging on the ceiling spoke with annoyance.

"Quiet Deidara," A lone member sitting off to the side with red hair spoke as he fiddled with a puppet in his lap, performing a simple maintenance to it.

After a growl, the young member known as Deidara fell silent after muttering, "Hai, Master Sasori."

After the cave fell silent once more Pain spoke again and turn his head around and into the darkness at the back of the cave, "Come out, it is time to explain what this job is about." He said with authority.

At his request out of the back of the cave walked a man in white robes, with a cross hanging around his neck, the ninja in the cave were feeling two things now, one they were questioning his state of dress with curiosity, seeing as how garments such as that were nowhere in the Elemental Countries, and feeling a little uneasy as his piercing yellow eyes and his grin.

"Well he spoke, I run a school known as Youkai Academy, but you may call me the Headmaster."


	2. Niiro Metsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Naruto.

"normal speech"

"_Thoughts/flashbacks/reading"_

"**Inner Moka speech"**

"_**Inner Moka thoughts"**_

Chapter 1: Niiro Metsuki

Eight hours. Eight hours have passed since they left the Elemental Countries. Eight hours since their leader, Pain, agreed to their contractor's terms. This headmaster, Mikogami, it had been 8 hours since he told them of the existence of Ayashi. Strangely, he was quiet surprised when the members of Akatsuki actually believed him, he had expected at least one of them to show disbelief and question his words.

"When you live the life of a shinobi, we are no different from monsters." Pain had told him after his story.

"You know, Pain-san…" Mikogami started as they had left the bus stop, and were now walking silently on the path to the Academy far-off in the distance. "You have yet to introduce me to the rest of your group, I'd like to get to know them better if they shall be protecting my school for the next 3 years." After speaking, he look towards the rest of the group behind pain, hopefully expecting them to at least say nothing, but in return he got silence until one of them spoke, the one that looked the youngest, the one with the blonde hair he had remembered.

"Deidara, my name is Deidara." As he began to speak he introduced the rest of the members to the headmaster. "This is Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and my _Shishou_, Sasori-danna."

"I see." The headmaster grinned, as he let his piercing yellow eyes fall upon Deidara, from what I heard about your group around the shinobi world, aren't you a little young to be an S-rank criminal at only nineteen? Deidara-san?" While grinning and face forward again, he leaned his head ever so slightly to the right as to avoid a kunai that was aimed at the back of his head, as he avoided an instant-death, that grin would never leave his face.

"You know more about us then you are letting on, Mikogami-san." Itachi would speak for the first time since leaving the their cave in the River Country. His deep black eyes stared at the headmaster, his Sharingan deactivated to allow his eyes the rest they so longfully deserve.

"_This man… When I look into his eyes, all I see is emptiness, and regret, he hides it well."_ Mikogami thought for a minute. "Of course I knew more, I came to you all fully prepared, Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, you are 21 years old, your birthday is the ninth of June, an AB bloodtype, a height of one-hundred seventy-eight centimeters, a weight of one-hundred twenty-seven pounds, did I miss anything about you?" He grinned as Itachi's face remained neutral and emotionless but Mikogami knew that he was reeling and wondering how he hit the nail on the head with all of his personal information. "Also let's not forget your shinobi status." "You come from Konohagakure no Sato, you were one of the most powerful and youngest prodigies to ever come out of that place. Also let's not forget the three-hundred forty missions you took while you were instated there. Fifty-three which were D-rank, one-hundred fifty-two were C-rank, one-hundred thirty-four B-rank, no A-ranks surprisingly, and only one S-rank."

Over the course of ten minutes the rest of Akatsuki were on alert and stiff as Mikogami told everything he knew about them, how many missions they completed when they were ninjas of their respected villages, their height, age, weight, bloodtype, birthday and their advancement data. To each Akatsuki member, save for Itachi and Pain, it was like a blow to the stomach for letting a strange man like this person, find out every single thing about them.

"Oi! What the hell you weirdo! How did you figure that out!" Hidan brandished his 3-bladed scythe as he growled, wondering how this strange man, knew practically everything about them.

"Calm yourself Hidan, it's you are embarrassing yourself by shouting, your loud voice is harming my ears and I use those." Itachi spoke calmly. "While we are here, I do not wish to here you arguing with any of the students, you and Deidara both are so annoying I just cannot stand it."

"Hey!" Both of them yelled.

"Well it's nice that you all are just a regular group of humans with emotions behind your tough exteriors, I actually thought that you were cold-hearted killers like the tales of your group told." The Headmaster smirked, plans already brewing in his head.

/

Tsukune Aono was not have a quiet morning, in fact all of his mornings were never quiet when you hang around friends like his. A vampire who loves to suck his blood and has an inner personality, a succubus, with a witty personality not to mention a large chest that she loved shoving his face into, a snow woman who wants to have his babies, a twelve year-old witch who wants to fulfill her perverted fantasies with him and said vampire at the same time, and another witch that's always busy doing many, many, things around the school for the Headmaster.

Tsukune Aono could not have asked for better friends, but they could stop arguing over him every single moment of the day. It was starting to get a little dangerous. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that change of some sort was beginning to take place, a big change, and he couldn't shake this feeling, no matter how hard he tried. This is why, he was unusually quiet this morning, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Tsukune-kun, your quiet today? Did that vampire Moka suck too much blood of yours? Let Kurumu-chan, make it all better." While proceeding to smush his face in between her large assests.

"No Kurumu-chan, I'm alright, just thinking about something." He said while getting out of her grasp, and rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"About what Tsukune-san?" the young one, Yukari sendo, jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, you've been quiet for the past few days, we're worried about you desu."

With a sign, and feeling that we can never hide anything from his monster friends, he gently put Yukari on the ground and smiled. "Well I know this sounds strange, but I feel like something big is going to happen soon, very soon, and I can't shake this feeling that it will concern all of us."

It was at that time that the loudspeaker turned on and the Headmaster's voice could be heard on the school campus. "Attention all students and staff members of Youkai Gauken, please report to the auditorium at once, I have an announcement, this is mandatory. I repeat, all students and staff members report to the auditorium at once, within the next 10 minutes. That is all."

After the loudspeaker turned off, Tsukune couldn't shake the even stronger feeling. _"What did mom say? "The wheels of destiny are turning?" Something like that."_

"Well, we should go and see what the Headmaster wants." Moka spoke up, for the first time that morning, after the silence that follow his announcement. Little did anyone know as they marched towards the auditorium to hear out the Headmaster, that that in the next hour, everything they knew would drastically change, and the Red Dawn would make itself known.

**/**

**Author's Note: Well and there is chapter one, I just wanted to set the mood for the reveal of Akatsuki to the school. Reviews are welcome, all good and bad, to tell me where I need to improve. As I said before, this is my first fanfiction, so don't go easy on me in your reviews.**

**Chapter 2 is on it's way, I'm typing it up as we speak. It should be out sometime later this week.**

**(You can tell me any plans for pairings in the reviews, although I actually plan to center this fic around Itachi and Tsukune, not in a pairing, more like a friendship, Tsukune beings to look up to Itachi like a big brother, and reminds Itachi of Sasuke and how close they used to be, but Tsukune's friends don't agree with him getting so close to a murderer of his own clansmen.) **

**Well that's just an idea. Tell me what you think in your reviews.  
**

**Until then, this is Tenha Jinraiden, signing off.**


	3. Noroi Jutsu: Shi Shoji Chi

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Naruto.

"normal speech"

"_Thoughts/flashbacks/reading"_

"**Inner Moka speech"**

"_**Inner Moka thoughts"**_

Chapter 2: Noroi Jutsu: Shi Shoji Chi

Moka sat on her bed in deep thought, her heart and mind were a tempest of emotions at the moment, the assembly called by Mikogami had been over for an hour, and as far as she knew, that hour, everything had changed. _"Ura-chan has been restless and angry after that meeting…" _By instinct, she grasped her rosario in her hand and looked at it, it was shaking violently and the jewel in the middle was lit up a bright red, meaning that she was awake, and angry. "Ura-chan…. What is wrong?" She said to herself more than her inner self, after getting no mental response from Inner Moka, she left it alone. "I should go meet with Tsukune-kun and the others, I'm sure they're worried about me." With a sigh and taking one last look at her rosario, she got up, and left her dorm room, closing the door behind her.

**Two hours before, the auditorium**

"_Welcome, all my lovely students and staff of Youkai Academy, the reason I have called you all here this afternoon, is to remind you, and ask a question. What was the number one rule I tell time and time again at the beginning of the year?" Mikogami paced back and forth on the podium, looking at the reactions of all the students, awaiting a response."Anybody?" "I expected for someone to answer, since you all have broken this rule more than once."_

"_U-um, we were not supposed to reveal our true forms?" A lone hand arose in the middle of the students. By instinct, the entire room turn to face the one that rose their hand, Moka Akashiya, looked down, a little embarrassed. _

"_Exactly Akashiya-san, bravo. Since you all know what you have done, now comes for the school-wide punishment. The next student to break this rule, will be swiftly and harshly punished, by my personal discipline force." After saying that, the students immediately thought of the Student Police, the corrupt group that punished rule-breakers and acted based upon witnesses and not evidence. _

"_He's giving Kuyou and the Student Police more power?" Tsukune thought as he dreaded on this new development. He looked over to Kuyou, who look happy as a child in a candy store._

"_No, not the Student Police, they will no longer by doing their jobs, as if they have ever done it correctly, I have heard reports of your abuse of the other students Kuyou, and so I have hired a separate group to take your place, and the place of everyone else, as of this moment, the Student Police is no more." Mikogami's eye glared at Kuyou after seeing his happy face turn into one of pure shock._

"_W-what?, What do you mean by that? Are you firing us? You can't do that headmaster, how do we know that the group you hired will upload the justice of this school like us?" Kuyou stood up and yelled, his voice echoing throughout he gym._

"_Simple Kuyou, they will not choose favorites like you have in the past. They will do what I have ask them to do and complete it, I ask you to uphold the justice here, I did not ask you to abuse your power, I did not ask you to abuse and becoming like a criminal group. That is your own fault and this is your punishment." "However, if you wish to meet them, now is your chance." Clapping his hands, blurs moved from behind him and landed in a bowed position in front of him, black cloaks with red clouds adorned each and every member there. "Meet the Akatsuki, your new protectors, please, get to know them." The Headmaster grinned and disappeared from the stage in a sudden movement._

"_He's leaving us the whole student population for a little while? This is going to be fun…." Hidan, the first one to speak stood up and licked his lips after eyeing the students, trying to see how many of them would disobey the rules and allow him to send them to Jashin. "So, are there any people who don't agree with the overall decision? Please relate all complaints to me." Hidan says with a maniac grin on his face. _

_Kuyou, still reeling from the Headmaster's decision, all purpose in him snapped, and resorting to his monster instinct, charged Hidan, already releasing his human form into his true form, that of a three-tailed kitsune. His monster instinct taken over, he resorted to running right at Hidan, the first man he saw in his eyes._

_Any student in their right minds would left by know, and they did, however Tsukune and his friends decided to stay and see how this turned out. "Stop, Kuyou!" he yelled after him, but no avail as he kept running, ignoring the boy's words._

_A sickening squelch was were as Tsukune look on in horror to see that Kuyou, as strong as he was, almost as strong as Inner Moka, never made it to the man with the sliver haid, instead, in the span of a second, even faster then what they could see, he had Kuyou on the ground and had what looked like a three-bladed scythe embedded into his arm. Nobody could believe what had just happened, it just like a flash and now Kuyou was on the receiving end of an attack gone wrong. "How did he do that? I barely saw him move!" Kurumu yelled, her eyes as wide as everyone else's. _

"_H-how did you….. d-doge my attack, w-what kind of monster are you?" Kuyou growled out from his throat, stuttering because of his injuries. He could not believe that this man, this person, dodged his attack and now had him on the ground, with a weapon that he had not even seen him draw._

_Hidan only smirked as he stood up and wrenched his blade out of his attacker's arm, watching it bleed profusely. "You just spelled your own doom kid. Never attack anybody with any sort of knowledge on them." Holding up his scythe, much to the disgust of everyone else in the room, swallowed some of Kuyou's blood that dripped from it._

"_It is over for that one, now that Hidan has swallowed his enemy's blood. It is certain death for him." Kazuku crossed his legs and watched his partner, wondering why he has to do disgusting things just to kill someone. _

_Tsukune could only watch in horror as the man that stabbed Kuyou begin to change after swallowing his blood. His skin turn into a dark black color as a white skeletal lines appeared all over his body. "W-what… what is that? This man, he's a true monster!" His eyes frantically looking over the area for a way out. He had to get away, he had to, away from the man with the silver hair, away from the group with the black cloaks with red clouds that just stood by and watched as the final blow was delivered, and all he knew was darkness._

**Present Time, Youkai Academy- Male Dormitory**

"My head, it feels like I got hit by one of Inner Moka's famous kicks, owww.." Tsukune rose from his lying position with a hand firmly planted on his forehead, trying to ward off a massive headache. Stopping for a minute, he took the time to take in where he was. "I'm back in my room, what happened? The last thing I remember was the meeting and then…" He stopped from trying to remember, just the thought of that silver haired man and what he did to Kuyou made him sick to his stomach. Even if Kuyou was a bad person, even he did not deserve what happened. Nobody did.

" I wonder where everyone is, maybe the newspaper club room, I should go see." Forcing himself out of bed, Tsukune left his dorm room and headed for his destination.

Morioka Ginei, or just Gin for short saw himself as a pervert with no equal. Just imagine if he met Jiraiya, those two would be best friends. After failing to take Moka as his woman and being beaten for it. Gin decided to back off, after seeing the truth that night, after noticing before any of them, where Moka's heart really laid, and decided to fit more into his role as the leader of the newspaper club, and their senpai. Gin was usually in a happy mood everytime his group saw him, but not today, he was quiet and one edge, just like everyone else, after what happened back in the gym with the headmaster and his new group of protectors to the Academy. So now he sat at his desk just looking out the window while everyone else was being quiet doing something else. Kurumu was fondling her nails, Yukari was reading a book, Moka was in the corner with a distant air about her, also she was gripping her Rosario, and Mizore was off somewhere, probably keeping a watchful eye over Tsukune as he slept, that girl sometimes. With a sigh he looked towards the door and with a surprise, it opened and Tsukune walked in, looking as clueless as ever. "Oh hey everyone, sorry I'm late, you didn't tell me there was a club meeting." Sheepishly rubbing the back of head as the girls grew out of their stupor and glomped him as usual. Gin just sighed to himself as he watched them pester him with questions and checking his overall well being.

"_Their feelings for him grow and grow with each passing day, sooner or later he'll have to pick one, and I think he has already made his choice. For now, let them enjoy their friendship." _With a smirk Gin clapped his hands to bring attention back to the group. "Now that we've established that you aren't dead, we can begin this meeting, or rather just ask some questions." He drew on a serious face, "This group that the Headmaster brought back with him, they are not what you think that are, they are not monsters."

"Gin-senpai." Moka quietly spoke, "if they are not monsters, what are they?"

"That my dear Moka-chan is simple, they are not monsters like us, they are humans." Noticing the wide eyes of everyone in the room, especially Tsukune, he noted that it'll make his job, much more easy.

"They known back in their world and here in the monster world as Akatsuki, the Red Dawn."

"Akatsuki…" Moka repeated the name as she felt that she has known the name from long before, perhaps she would ask Inner Moka later, after all, Inner Moka is her real self, so she would know.

**Author's note: well and there you have it, Chapter 2 is complete, Akatsuki have made a forever impression in the minds of all the students after Hidan used his technique and killed Kuyou. The chapter title is named after that technique, It was never given a proper name in the anime, so I took the name it was given in the Naruto Storm 2 video game, **_**Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood**_**. As always your reviews are most welcome tips for me are also welcome, it's you guys that'll make me want to give this story a sequel or not.**

**How does Gin and Inner Moka know of Akatsuki? What did they do in the monster world previously? I'll update you in chapter 3, "Lost Records"**

**Thanks a million! This is Tenha Jinraiden, signing out. **

**P.S. I also left you a gift, scroll on down.**

Preview for Chapter 3, "Lost Records"

There he was, standing across from her, with that same look on his face, nothing, just as she had remembered. "I hope you prepared yourself for me. Itachi Uchiha! Just like you told me, I've lived , training for this day, the day I Moka Akashiya will end your life for the suffering you have cause me!" Her once pink hair turned into a magnificent silver.

"Well then, don't keep me waiting, vampire, I hope you don't disappoint like the rest of your race, including that weak father of yours." Keeping his face unreadable as she did just that and charged at him.


	4. Very Quick Author's Note

Hey guys, just letting you know that I have not forgotten about you all nor my story. I know I haven't updated in over a month, but you must understand that I have my own responsibilities in life as a student.

The story is progressing very very slow and not in the way I had hoped when I planned this out. But I can only keep learning since it's my first fanfiction. The story, I'm trying to pull in 50 different ways at once and it's leaving little room for character development. So in chapter 3, which is on its way real soon, probably in the next few days. Will slow it down and correct this.

The chapters aren't very long, which has been brought to my attention, so to make up for this, I plan on having this story have around 30 or 40 chapters.

I'm also working on two stories in the works:

A Naruto Fanfiction

A Kaze no Stigma and Naruto crossover Fanfiction

I hope you keep reading and giving me reviews. I need them to grow.

Thanks again,

Tenha Jinraiden


	5. Lost Records

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Naruto.

"normal speech"

"_Thoughts/flashbacks/reading"_

"**Inner Moka speech"**

"_**Inner Moka thoughts"**_

**Jutsu/Techniques**

Chatper 3: Lost Records

Uchiha Itachi loved the silence, he loved to be alone and just walk, walk with no clear destination in mind, just to enjoy the company of silence. Even when he would travel with Kisame, Kisame only spoke to Itachi when needed, otherwise he kept quiet. He couldn't really blame the former Kiri ninja, over the years they developed a sort of friendship. A sort of small bond because they knew the pain of being branded as a criminal, being hated by their former villages and continually hunted by Hunter nins for the bounty on their heads. Itachi could handle almost any threat that came his way, he didn't become an Anbu Captain at the age of 13 for nothing. His reflexes were far above average, as with his knowledge of all types of jutsus, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. Itachi's library of jutsu was vast and ever expanding, being in possession of the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan helped only a small part, it allowed him to copy almost any jutsu and record it to memory even if he saw it being performed only once.

He could copy, but that did not allow him to master the technique, he would have master them the old-fashioned way, by training. Itachi did not like training as much as he would like. Him being a ninja, training should come like a second nature, but since Itachi's body was racked with a disease that he's been carrying for a few years, he knew that he would only have about 4 years left to live at most, if his calculations were correct. So he tried his best not to tire his body, he was secretly saving his life for his imouto to end it. He knew that Sasuke was hunting him, and it would be only a matter of time before he somehow found his way here, and Itachi couldn't wait to assess how stronger his little brother had become. His blood began to boil, the blood of a ninja, the blood of a warrior always seeking to challenge himself by fighting strong adversaries. Itachi couldn't help but make a small grin and activate his Sharingan out of instinct.

"Kisame, I know you're there, you know you don't have to hide to approach me." Itachi calmed himself and deactivated his Sharingan. Putting on his neutral face as he turned to face his partner and friend.

"What? I can't come to check up on my old friend? I hope your illness isn't acting up." Sighing in a small amount of relief as Itachi shook his head no, Kisame continued. "Well, it's been about 2 weeks since we started our job, and Mikogami wants us to patrol the grounds, Leader is off elsewhere, Konan is patrolling the girls dorm, Deidara and Sasori are actually acting in as the new art teachers until they can find a replacement, and Hidan and Kakuzu get the boys dorm."

"So they leave us with the rest of the grounds? Remind me to throw a kunai his way next time I see him." Itachi said with a tiny laugh that only Kisame caught on. When they were with each other they could stop being Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki for a bit and just be Itachi Uchiha and his friend, Kisame Hoshigaki. They would have continued their little talk and walk, but a flustered female student approached them, panting from having to run all the way here.

"Police-san! There is trouble, a group of students are ganging up on others!" She yelled and pointed in the general direction of what seemed to be a fight.

"Alright kid, just leave it to us, run along now, we'll handle this." Kisame responded in a gruff voice, irritated at having his personal time cut short. "So, you want to handle this Itachi, or me?"

"I will, just sit back and watch, I haven't gotten a tiny bit of exercise in two weeks, so my bones need it." Itachi then disappeared from where he was.

Tsukune Aono thought that today would be a normal day, just him and friends hanging out after classes were done for the week. Until they came under attack by a bunch of ogres who wanted to fight Tsukune, and the same old happened, he took a backseat after he took off Moka's Rosario and watched her and the rest of his friends deal with the monsters. Sometimes, he wished that he could be out there fighting, that he would be the one to make them take a backseat and watch him. He wished for that ever so much.

"I count fifteen students breaking the rules." Itachi spoke while walking up the battle as his voice made everyone there stop and look at him. "You all should know better that there is no fighting allowed on campus, Ruby-san, you should know that better than anyone as you are the Headmaster's aide."

"I apologize, Itachi-san, please don't tell my master, I'll be punished harshly." Ruby dropped all she was doing and bowed low to ground, much to the surprise of her friends.

"Hey! We weren't done here yet! Don't get in the way! Get him boys!" The ogres changed their attention from getting Moka to crushing Itachi and all rushed him at once, little did they know that fighting Itachi was much worse.

It was all over, only a fraction of a second had passed and then they were all on the ground nobody had even blinked and still it was too fast.

Inner Moka went rigid when Ruby said Itachi's name, memories had flooded back to her, and she remembered that man, that man that had humiliated her father, had humiliated her and the entire race of vampires, the man that had stolen her mother from her with his red eyes, at the very thought of it, she grew angry, and clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood. "_It's him, after all this time he dare show his face around me!" _Not another word was spoken as Moka dashed out from where she was and headed straight for Itachi. Ignoring the shouts of stop from her friends she aimed a kick directly at his head, her eyes filled with unchained fury, anger, and hatred for the man in front of her. "You! How dare you show your face to me after what you have done!" She yelled at him. Itachi, in his fashion, said nothing and ducked under her kick.

"Do you have a reason to attack me?" Blocking another failed frontal attack with his elbow and moving backward.

"Moka-san! He's one of the police, you shouldn't attack him!" Tsukune cried out in worry for his friend, he was certain that Inner Moka was strong enough to take care of any adversary, but that person, he wasn't so sure of. So a blind effort to help, he on his own accord, rushed towards them, only to stop after Kisame got in his way.

"Slow down there, where do you think you're going? Interfere and you shall receive the same punishment."

"B-but!"

"Itachi won't harm her, he is simply playing with her. He's doing a damn good job at it as well, sit back and watch, your friend will know who she's messing with soon enough." Kisame smirked and crossed his arms.

"Know. Your. Place!" Moka came down out of the air, delivering a vicious ax kick, aimed at his head, confident she blow would strike, she was surprised when her target burst into…

"Crows? He turned into crows?"

Kisame could only put the bandaged Samehada on his back as he allowed a large grin to appear on his face. "It seems this fight is at an end."

Moka, in a fit of rage, begin lashing out and kicking at all the birds that just kept flying in a circle above her. Like they were taunting her feeble attempts at winning.

"Show yourself coward! You hide behind all these fancy parlor tricks!"

"Very well." Itachi's voice echoed among the flapping of the wings as he formed seemingly out of thin air above her, his hands forming a seal.

"**Genjutsu: Utakata." **

"What was that… Urk!" As by an unseen force, her hand reached up around her own neck, and began to choke her.

"Moka-chan… I'm very disappointed in you, my daughter…."

"M-mother?"

**Author's note: That's where I'm going to have to leave you all for this chapter. Sorry about that. I know I rushed this chapter too much, so let me give you the run down here:**

**In the manga, by the time Sasuke met with Itachi again in Shippuden and began their battle, Itachi had a disease that racked his body. It would have taken his life if he did not take medicine to forcibly prolong his life. In this fanfiction Itachi has had this disease much earlier, probably about 2 years after he joined Akatsuki.**

**Itachi and Kisame are friends, yes friends. They traveled together for about 10 years, so they developed some sort of small bond.**

**The only other Naruto characters that will show up are Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke will find his way there looking for Itachi and Naruto will be chasing him. **

**So in the coming chapters, Sasuke will have a rival for Itachi's death.**

**The rest of the Akatsuki will have their time to shine as well. **

**This will take place at the beginning of Shippuden, since all of the Akatsuki are still alive.**

**As always, make sure to leave a review. This is Tenha Jinraiden, logging out.**


End file.
